a coworker also a friend but most a part of thier
by maiag389
Summary: aftera death of one of the team they have to find the guy who wants them dead TIVA
1. Chapter 1

It had been a tragedy. A co worker who is also a friend and a member of their family who died to save another co-worker who was also a friend and a member their family.

"Come on!" tony said while performing CPR to his friend refusing to accept the fact he had already died when he heard the ambulance sirens and Gibbs speeding around the corner and ziva crushing the shooter who was obviously trained because it was one shot in the heart from 7 feet away.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted at him because he would not stop trying to save his friend who was dead.

"He`s gone there is nothing more you can do!" Gibbs said grabbing Tony`s arm. "It should have been me" Tony said covered in blood knelt by the body of his friend.

2 hours later...

The team had gone back to headquarters where Gibbs was with Abby in her lab comforting her whilst Tony was in autopsy looking at the body.

"How many people are going to lose their lives because of me?" He said hearing the doors open.

"It wasn't your fault Tony!" A familiar voice told him.

"Yes it was just like Cassidy just like jenny!" Tony insisted as he turned around to see Ziva standing before him with her mascara running down her face. Ziva walked towards Tony and he just held her silently for a couple minutes before letting her go to pull out the body.

"Gibbs reckons we caught the accomplice not the actual guy who wants us dead." Tony said starring at the body.

"Gibbs has given everyone from who was part of the investigation in 2004 someone to stay with them until we catch this guy."Ziva said looking at the cold body of her friend.

"With Kate gone and now him that just leaves 5 of us, have you been ordered to stay with me?" Tony asked picking up a bottle of whisky from the desk and two glasses and started to pour soem drinks.

"Yes." Ziva said as she picked up her drink and sipped it.

"He was after me not him!" Tony said as he gulped his drink down and poured another drink.

"He would have got him anyway!" Ziva insisted as she continued to sip her drink.

Meanwhile in Abby`s lab...

"Abby!" Gibbs said softly as he walked into her lab to find her curled up under her computer desk.

"Gibbs!" Abby said as she jumped up to give him a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" she said in a happy voice whilst Gibbs just stood there.

"Abby." Gibbs said softly. Abby let go off him.

"Who is it?" she asked knowing the look on Gibbs face all too well from when Kate had died.

_**Please review and write down any guesses who you think has died and I will put the new chapter up tomorrow.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ok so this chap is really short but everyone wanted to know_**

_**Thank you to all those who subscribed and reviewed but I can now reveal the person who died was... **_

"If he were here he would tell us a story." Ziva said looking at his body with mascara tears running down her face.

"He wouldn't want you to cry!" Tony said wiping Ziva`s tears away.

"Who will do his autopsy?" Ziva asked Tony

"Gerald his old assistant, he is fully trained now; he left because Ari shot him." Tony informed her.

"Will Gerald replace him for good?" Ziva asked sobbing into Tony`s shoulder as he held her.

"I don't know Zee." Tony replied kissing her gently on the forehead.

Meanwhile in Abby`s lab...

"Ducky," Gibbs said soothingly watching Abby fall into his arms crying.

"How he isn't a special agent?" Abby asked trying to stop crying but couldn't.

"Remember that case in 2004 when the bank robbery went wrong we only caught one out of two of the people, well we have the second now but the third is still out there and after everyone who helped in the investigation that includes you and Duck." Gibbs explained.

"Everyone involved has been given a protection detail and I am yours!" Gibbs told Abby hugging her.

In the squad room...

"Okay Nikki you do not have to follow me everywhere!" McGee said to Nikki as he tried to walk his desk without her being one step behind her.

"My orders where to be watching you at all times McGee!" Nikki insisted.

"Fine but 10 steps behind at all times or I will cough on you!" McGee warned and Nikki just took 7 steps back.

In the elevator...

"Agent Lassitie, sir" Agent Lassitie said.

"So what are your orders and please call me Jimmy!" Palmer said.

"My orders where to be watching you at all times because there might be an attempt on your life Jimmy!" she explained and he just nodded.

**_this is only part 1 to this chapter coz i went back to school this week and have to pick my gcse`s so im a bit swamped but review anyway_**


	3. Chapter 2 the second part

**Okay so this is the next part of chapter 2- thanks for all the reviews and plz continue to review.**

"My orders where to be watching you at all times because there might be an attempt on your life Jimmy!" She explained and he just nodded.

"Oh that is just great!" Palmer said sarcastically as he stepped out the elevator and walked into the squad room with Agent Lassitie walking at his side.

"I see you have a protection detail as well Jimmy," McGee said noticing Agent Lassitie.

"Is it really necessary?" Jimmy asked obviously annoyed.

"Sorry palmer but while there is someone out there trying to kill you it is!" McGee pointed out.

"Good point!" He said before turning around to see both agents stood at the door folding their arms.

"Have you been to see Ducky yet?" Jimmy asked more seriously.

"No, I was about to go now!" McGee said standing up slowly.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Palmer asked seriously hoping not upset him.

"No!" he said walking with him into the elevator with the two agents walking behind them. They walked in to see the body out and facing them was Tony holding Ziva in his arms and tears of mascara running gently down her face. When Tony noticed him he just nodded and McGee returned the gesture with a nod. Jimmy walked out as soon as he saw the body of his old friend and boss. McGee walked up to the body and stood on the other side of the tray to Tony and Ziva.

"He looks so peaceful." McGee said quietly looking at the person who had been there through everything Kate, Jenny everything and now he well wasn't. They then heard the door open again it was Abby with Gibbs standing next to her with his hand round his shoulder. They slowly walked toward the body to stand in the middle of Tony who was still holding Ziva and Tim who was just looking at Ducky. Gibbs just looked into the corner of the room to see Nikki standing there looking stone cold.

"Has Jimmy," Gibbs said but McGee interrupted.

"He tried but he ran out as soon as he saw him!" McGee said when Gibbs looked at him and saw the same glint in his eyes that was there when he told him Kate was dad.

"Gerald will be here soon." Gibbs explained the whole team nodded. They just stood there looking at their fellow co-worker who was also a friend and a member of their family and remembered the special times they had spent with him. They were there for almost an hour when Gerald walked in.

"Oh, um I'll come back," Gerald said seeing the team which all those years ago he was a part of stood in mourning.

"It's ok." Gibbs said. "How have you been?" Gibbs asked walking up to Gerald and shaking his hand.

"I'm okay, how are you?" he asked walking over to the body of his dear old friend.

"I'm alright, I suppose your here for the autopsy?" Gibbs asked slanting so he could see the body in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I can, I mean it isn't just another body it's the doc you know!" Gerald said trying to explain.

"He would want you to do it... but we understand if you don't think you can" Gibbs said but Gerald interrupted.

"I will do it." Gerald said walking over to the body. Abby hugged him.

"Hey Abby how are doing?" he asked continuing to hug her whilst looking at his old friend.

"He's gone." Abby said crying.

"I know, I was meant to be meeting him for dinner tomorrow." He said trying to comfort Abby. "I should probably get on with the autopsy, do you know where his assistant is?" he asked.

"Jimmy ran off when he saw Ducky!" Tony said looking at Gerald. "I'll try ringing him." Tony said taking out his phone to ring him. Tony got hold off Jimmy and he came down. The door opened. Jimmy walked in towards the body breathing loudly with Agent Lassitie behind him.

"I guess you want my help with the autopsy?" he asked looking at the body.

"It would be helpful." Gerald said.

"We should go." McGee said walking out with his arm around Abby and Tony behind him with Ziva and Gibbs toe and Nikki following them leaving Gerald Palmer and agent Lassitie. Abby and Gibbs went to Abby`s lab.

They were stood at her computer with Gibbs towards the window with his coffee and Abby at her computer playing some game on the internet while drinking caf POW.

BANG... a gun shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... so I left you with a cliff hanger but here it is...**

"You alright Abs?" Gibbs asked as he realised the bullet had gone through his coffee and Abby`s cafe POW.

"Yeah I am fine," Abby said standing up to realise she had caf POW all over her black t-shirt

"Dinozzo get down here now!" Gibbs said to Tony down the phone before hanging up.

"Aww damn it!" Gibbs said realising his shirt was covered in coffee. Two minutes later McGee Tony Ziva and Nikki walked into the lab.

"What happened boss?" Tony asked looking around the lab.

"He tried to shoot us!" Gibbs said.

"Where is the bullet?" tony asked looking around the lab. Gibbs picked up Abby's caf POW with a bullet lodged in the side.

"This guy isn't going away is he?" McGee asked.

"No, he isn't!" Gibbs said patting him on the back as he walked out.

"Where you going boss?" McGee asked

"Coffee! No one leaves this lab until I get back." he shouted as he walked out. Tony and Ziva picked up all the evidence and started to bag and tag everything while McGee and Abby were sorting out her computer which was definitely broken. Gibbs walked back in half an hour later with 3 cups of coffee and caf POW a lime tea, four pots of Chinese and pizza.

"Thank you Gibbs," Abby said as she took the caf POW and a pot of Chinese of him.

"Aww boss thank you," Tony said taking a lime tea and the pizza.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva said taking a coffee and a pot of Chinese.

"Thanks boss," McGee said taking a coffee and a pot of Chinese. But even though they were thankful none of them could stretch to a smile.

"It was a 45." Tony said before eating a slice of pizza.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet..." Ziva said.

"This guy has done his research, he knows us! Tony Ziva you are going to book into a hotel across town but you cannot have been there before because if you have he will track you down, Tim you and Nikki go to a different hotel same rules apply. GO!" he said Tim and Nikki headed straight out but tony and ziva went up to the squad room first to collect their things. They walked in and went to their desks.

"Where are we going tonight?" tony asked as he got all his things together. "Somewhere flash I hope especially as Vance is paying." Tony said.

"It is adequate," Ziva said as she collected her things. Tony was stood on the other side of her desk with his bag waiting as he turned to face the elevator. BANG one shot to the chest.

**So what did you think? I know my chapters are pretty short but please review **


	5. Chapter 5

_**By the way this is based just after reunion.**_

"Tony wake up!" Ziva said tapping his face.

"Oww my chest hurts" he said trying to lift up his head but giving up.

"That is because you were shot." Ziva said with a slight smile not at the fact he got shot but his lack of memory but at the same time a tear in her eye at the fact her partner also a close friend had been shot. She ripped his shirt off.

"Miss David, I didn't know you felt that way!" Tony said joking; Ziva was just stunned at his ability to joke when he had been shot.

"It hit the vest!" she said in the happiest tone Tony had heard her speak in since Somalia before she kissed him in excitement then the room went silent. Gibbs then walked in with Abby after the teams in the block next to their own had called them before the room was evacuated leaving ziva with him.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs said rushing to him.

"I'm fine it hit the vest!" Tony said sitting up with Ziva`s help.

"Go and see Gerald then get out of here!" he said giving him a new vest as Tony changed them over. "Abby take the vest and see what you can get of the slug!" He said. "Are you going to be okay?" Gibbs asked standing up to walk out with Abby. "I'll be fine boss!" Tony said standing up with Ziva`s help. Gibbs walked out with Abby with concern all over his face which Abby responded to by giving him a giant hug.

Ziva helped Tony to the car and neither of them spoke a word. They went to a motel on the edge of town, it was a white building it looked almost new with a modern feel to it. It was 2am...

"Hello we have a last minute booking under the name of Lisa dinardo," ziva said and tony sniggered at the name combination of Lisa form McGee`s book and dinardo from his undercover operation.

"Welcome to the karlot, Oh yes one double room," the lady at reception desk said.

"No we booked a room with two single beds!" she demanded.

"Lisa it is okay!" tony insisted realising she had had just about enough. "We will take it thank you," tony said trying not to cause suspicion because the lady was already giving Ziva funny looks. They made their way to the room and when they arrived ziva slammed the door.

"Why did you except the room?" Ziva asked now in an awful mood.

"She was already suspicious I thought it would save us some hassle!" he said slightly raising his voice.

"I could have dealt with it!" Ziva demanded.

"Yeah and alerted the whole country to our location!" tony said shouting.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked now very pissed off.

"You looked like you were about to kill her!" he shouted.

"She isn't" Ziva started to shout "she isn't the one I want to kill" ziva finished almost in a whisper crying. Tony went over to where she was standing a held her. "I know!" Tony said trying to comforting her. "We will catch him and when we do Gibbs will kill him!" tony said kissing her forehead. Ziva looked up at him then kissed him again and again before tony pushed her away.

"What is wrong?" she asked looking at his eyes puzzled by an expression she hadn't seen before.

"You're not thinking straight!" he said looking in her eyes.

"I am thinking straight Tony!" she said starting to raise her voice. "I thought you wanted this yes?" she asked puzzled by tony`s reaction.

"I don't know, I mean things used to be so simple before Jeanne and Michael I knew exactly how I felt ,now I'm not sure," tony said trying to explain. Ziva`s face dropped slightly at the mention of their past relationships.

"I am also in confusion when you were with Jeanne I realised how I felt but when I finally had the chance to something about it I was sent to Israel when I met Michael and things got very complicated, now I just don't know!" she said in response to Tony`s confession. "What are we going to do?" she asked sitting down on the leather sofa in the corner of the hotel room.

"I don't know!" he said sitting down next to her and taking her hand and putting it in both of his.

"maybe we should just catch Ducky`s killer first!" Ziva suggested putting her head on tony`s chest. Tony switched on the plasma television on the wall opposite the bed and they started to watch quantum of solace. Meanwhile Gibbs house...

"Abby it is 3am you should get some sleep!" Gibbs said as he saw Abby come down the stairs to the basement where he was starting to make a new boat. "I can't sleep knowing that ducky`s killer is out there Gibbs" she said sitting down on the step.

"I know Abby but I will catch him" Gibbs said then his phone started ringing and the caller id came up as withheld.

"Gibbs," he said. "Hello special agent Gibbs," an obviously computer edited voice said. "What do you want?" Gibbs asked in an annoyed tone. "3million pounds or who you want to die first dinozzo or David?" the voice said with a slight laugh at the end of it.


End file.
